


Eternal Vows

by Nherizu



Category: Kyo kara Maoh!/今日からマ王！
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The huge door opens. Holding his breath, Yuuri is enthralled by Wolfram's charm. While Wolfram steadily walks forward, Yuuri nervously waits at the altar. Yes, he smiles. Today is his happy day... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Vows

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published on March 10th, 2010).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou is Tomo Takabayashi-sensei's and not mine. But I _do_ own this plot.
> 
>  **Beta Reader:** Big thanks to my partner in crime, ThinE. Muaaaach… X3
> 
>  **Comment:**  
>  the idea came from my old story, Everlasting Vows, but I changed almost every part of it though. This is about a wedding ceremony, so me and ThinE even did a research about wedding ceremonies, lol.
> 
>  **Important:**  
>  the wedding ceremony took place in Shin Makoku, but I used wedding ceremonies in chapels as references. So you'll find many modifications of chapel's wedding ceremonies in this story.

 

* * *

**0~*~0**

**Eternal Vows**

**0~*~0**

The huge door opened very slowly, and between the luminescence of sunshine, he came in. Very bright, too illuminating; the touch of his radiant flesh made me narrow my eyes. And there, I found his fineness; as graceful as a prince, as dashing as a soldier, yet as flawless as a youth. His hair was dimming the white glows from his back; the golden was still as fresh as sunrise, and the wavy locks which fell down along his neck line, were breathtakingly beautiful.

The music echoed through the Great One's Temple, leading his steps on a crimson fur carpet which led to the altar. Tenderly, yet firmly, he moved on with happiness curved on his chewy lips. Under his bangs, his eyes scanned through every guest's excitement, helping him to find the full contentment in his heart, that finally, today was his wedding.

One of his hands touched his royal sword, sheathed and hung on his waist, while his other hand swung slightly along his walk. Before him, the temple's maidens in their formal outfits walked with spears in their hands, faces decorated with smiles as they were fulfilling their duty with honour. And the young girl, Greta, threw the rose petals to the aisle, making a stream of blooms for the happy groom.

After he was satisfied on greeting all of the guests with his eyes, he locked his gaze to mine. He showed his greatest felicity in his eyes, before shyly shut them to get more of firmness within his heart. In one stroke of Greta's knuckle on his arm, he opened them again to shine more affection at the altar, where he soon would be, as one by one his feet took him towards me.

**0~*~0**

"Look, Yuuri. Ever since we annulled our engagement, I feel like we started growing closer more naturally."

Raising my head to face my ex-fiancé, I stopped my hand from signing the documents on my desk.

"Naturally... What do you mean?"

Shrugging, the beautiful blond soldier chuckled melodiously. Really, it seemed that his voice was becoming more and more like an angel choir in my ears.

"Like... we can laugh more casually, we can talk more freely..."

"You mean you don't get fired up or jealous every time?"

This time he laughed. Crunchily, astonishingly; bringing his golden locks to swing along his gesture.

"That was a very long time ago, Yuuri."

I smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, five years ago. That time I was still a kid."

"Still sixteen. Now you are twenty-one, still quite young but already become a true King. No more running away from your job."

His green eyes shone perfectly; they caused dazzles in my eyes.

"So, Wolf–"

"I'm grateful, however."

I stopped talking midway, locking my eyes to his gentle smile as he cut my words.

"I wasn't aware of my stubbornness of forcing my feelings to you. Now that I've grown more mature, all of my past conducts seem ridiculously childish. But I'm not going to apologize."

A little bit speechless, I forced myself to utter something. Hesitantly.

"...You're not?"

He shook his head, still smiling.

"They are worthy experiences. They are gems in my memories. I grow because of them. I don't regret them, even if you said you were deeply disturbed that time."

Nodding my head, I smiled thereafter.

"...Then, don't apologize."

The chirping birds became the only sound that could be heard in my office. He was, as beautiful as ever, wearing a peaceful expression while leaning his back against the chair. And I started signing my documents again obediently, smiling reluctantly just to get along with him.

It was nice to be with him like this. Really, it was nice. Although the opposite of Wolfram, I couldn't get out of my jail of regrets. Never. Not since five years ago, when I recklessly rejected him without thinking.

And since that day... My time had frozen in place **.**

****0~*~0** **

The music stopped as the royal musicians on the stage stroked the last note. Being a smart scientist, Anissina stood next to the small stage, holding her newest invention to record the upcoming ceremony with her "I-can-record-every-voice-kun". Beside her, the oldest brother of the three siblings, Gwendal, twitched his brows from being scared of any possible explosion from the suspicious invention, before sending a slight, awkward smile towards the blonde groom in front of the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Shinou Heika to join together these two Men in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of Shinou Heika in Shin Makoku, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

As Ulrike started her speech, my eyes blinked nervously. The blonde's chuckles were heard lowly; his slim, yet toned body was slightly shaken, not a glimpse of anxiety shown. Instead, his fully rose-bloom cheeks showed desire, passion and exhilaration.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

I sent my eyes around, and so did he. Within the travel of my eyes, a man with a bright and naughty smile was standing near the door at one side of the temple, near the altar. His left arm rested on his captain's shoulder, who was standing calmly with a gentle smile on his lips; even more gentle than his usual smile. Josak and Conrad. They were both giving him the best blessing they could afford. I smiled to myself. Who would be able to block up his way to happiness? No one… No one in this place, and not even me.

**0~*~0**

"Look, Yuuri, is there a problem with you?"

Tilting my head upside, I diverted my attention from a glass of hot cocoa in my hands, to the blond ex-prince sitting before me.

"No, I don't have any problems. Why?"

"You made another lady cry, didn't you? How many ladies have you made cry lately? Stop playing with them if you can't get in a serious relationship," his eyebrows tweaked in disapproval, seeming angry.

"Well you yourself have been rejecting many men and women," I shrugged, striving to change the topic. I really didn't want to talk about it now, when we actually had time to chat and relax after months of not being in touch due to Wolfram's task as a soldier.

"I'm different," he countered, "I never accept them in the first place."

"Well, I never rejected them in the first place. They all rejected me. I wonder why they cry," I leaned my back to my chair, sighing desperately. My eyes didn't fail to catch Wolfram's sceptical stares nonetheless.

"They cry because you never treated them seriously."

Half annoyed, I began to glare back at the blond demon.

"Why do you seem to be so expert about that?"

"Because I always treat relationships seriously. Unlike you."

It was silence afterwards.

"...Do you mean that you are in a relationship?"

"Honestly, don't change the topic, Yuuri. We are talking about you," he began raising his voice several pitches higher. Obviously starting to lose his patience.

Sighing, I shook my head reluctantly. The chilly winter breeze which slipped inside my office from the slightly parted windows made my body shiver a bit.

"It's not that I don't want to be in a serious relationship, Wolfram. I'm twenty-two already and I'm seriously thinking of my future now. It's just... I still haven't met the perfect one."

I must have sounded like making a pathetic excuse now. Yes, it must have seemed like that.

"Nobody's perfect, Yuuri. Even a demon–"

"I know," I cut his words. "I know, Wolfram."

_Nobody except you..._

Staring at me for a quite long time, he finally sighed before smiling confidently.

"Like I said," he stood up vigorously in front of me, resting his both palms on his hips, "it's not that you _don't_ want to be in a serious relationship, but you _can't_."

Anxiously fidgeting on my seat, I tweaked my eyebrows upon hearing his saying.

"Why do you say so?"

_Could he be reading my mind?_

Shaking his head gently, he softened his eyes on me.

"I don't know. I just can feel it. But Yuuri... I really wish for your happiness. However, please... don't make anyone cry."

My fingers tightened their grip to the glass instantly, as I pressed my lips together. His current expression was...

No.

His smile was... painful.

Bitter.

Yet... it was so earnest that it dug a hole of guilt within my heart.

_I might have made him cry that time..._

**0~*~0**

The vows were declared, and until now, I could hear them echo in my mind. Everything was devoted, comely and solemn. His face was really different. He looked sparkling, determined, doubtless, for giving his whole life and heart to the married life. His future and his dream were reflected through his eyes, which were half-concealed by his golden strands.

After expressing a pray to ask for Shinou Heika's blessing, Ulrike then exclaimed the announcement which had been awaited for so long.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you a married couple."

Holding his breath upon hearing the long-haired priest, his eyes shook. Hence, so did I, who couldn't wait any longer to peek into his slightly-covered eyes, while struggling the tears in the corner of mine.

"You may now kiss your husband."

As the bangs were tardily swept from his forehead, his glistening gaze was now exposed. And slowly, between the loud applauses our friends and family gave, the kiss happened. That was a long passionless kiss, chaste without any intimate desire, and there would never ever be a purer kiss than today's. A true kiss coming from the hearts; two hearts which had become one, precisely signing the symbol of the beginning of the married life.

**0~*~0**

A ring.

My hand nervously groped inside my pocket, making sure that it had securely been kept in it.

Today was the time. No more hesitations. No more regrets...

I stopped pacing around, something that I had done for the last thirty minutes in front of Wolfram's chamber. Swallowing the uncomfortable liquid in my mouth, I could feel my whole body trembling.

It might be from excitement. Or from nervousness. But looked like... the better answer was that it was from fear.

I was scared. Afraid of being rejected. Frightened of making him feel the pain again. This time perhaps... I could make him feel another form of pain. It was for declining my proposal.

Shaking my head violently, I scolded myself inwardly. No more wimping out. No more, please. I really wanted to dispel these regretful sentiments in my chest.

Seven years.

I had been keeping them for seven years and I didn't want to lengthen the time any longer.

Swallowing one more time, I stared straightly to the huge door before me. I didn't know whether he would understand the Earth's tradition of proposing someone or not. However, I had made up my mind that I would do both of Shin Makoku's and Earth's traditions. It was to show that I was being serious. Hopefully, he would accept them...

All of a sudden, the door cracked open; disturbing my attempt of collecting the courage buried in my bottom heart.

"Yuuri?"

Surprised from being caught, I stuttered.

"Wolf...Wolfram, good evening."

Unexpectedly, he cheerfully smiled; claiming my arm to take the liberty of dragging me throughout the hallway.

"Well, what a coincidence! I was about to visit you. I want to talk to you!"

"Talk to me?"

My vision started to blur from nervousness, my heart raced like mad, whilst my feet followed Wolfram's steady steps.

"Yes, I have a favour to ask of you," he nodded, "now why don't we talk inside?" He opened the door of my office, the place where he had dragged me to.

Sweating hard, I felt my breathing became shallow.

"Yuuri?"

I stared at his eyes determinedly, trying hard to sweep away every negative thoughts.

_It's now or never..._

"Yes, let's talk inside," I agreed.

And the door shut close.

****0~*~0** **

The ceremony was over. The guests were chattering and surrounding the blonde groom. He laughed freely now that the stretch phase of his life had finished. Lady Celi and Nicola yelled for how much they wanted to replay their wedding experiences. Gunter wept as he was touched that the little lord brat had grown into a fine man and even got married. Gisela was smiling whilst she congratulated her friend, and saying about how she wanted to have a wedding ceremony just like his. Meanwhile, Anissina was busy recording the guests' speech to eternalize the moments.

After sneaking out from the crowd, the blonde fixed his white attire. Golden – his best colour – was decorating his suit, as the outfit was made from silk and golden threads. The collar was golden, and the bowtie was the colour of black, a fine contrast with his white tuxedo. His snow-coloured pants were filled with golden and black as well, with a mighty sword hanging on his waist, strengthening the noble charisma he had. And when he finished straightening the wrinkles on his clothes, he sent his eyes around, before smiling gently to me.

I could say that was… The most fascinating smile I had ever seen. The most glowing expression I had ever found, and the most contented eyes I had ever stared at... No wonder. Today was his most special day after all. To be reunited with the one he really loved.

As his feet did their duty, he stopped right in front of me. He chuckled at the man who had been standing beside me along the ceremony, and stared towards him for a while. He took his hand in his, to be replied with a light squeeze by the sage. Nodding in excitement, he switched his stare at me and smiled.

"Thank you for being our best man, Yuuri!"

Therefore, deep within the sincere smile on my lips, a great wound was opening.

And yes… I must delay my proposal until forever…

  


* * *

_**~*~Fin~*~** _

* * *

 


End file.
